


Haunted

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wednesdays are Hump Day" Game of Ships challenge</p><p>(For pairings, I've tried to note them at the top of each chapter - obviously, if it isn't your ship, you can skip over. Thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A dream

“Tell me about the last time you saw him.” She turned in her seat away toward the fire, her blue eyes fixed on the flame as it licked and crackled at the wood. The last time she had seen him, they were surrounded by ice and snow. It was colder here, the cold was unbearable even for someone that had been born in the North with the blood of the First Men in their veins.  
“You’ve never asked before, why now, Jaime?” He shrugs a little then shakes his head, his golden hair falling over his brow, she reaches out to push it from his face. He catches her wrist and places a kiss on the palm of her hand. It’s all still strange to her the way he steals these moments late at night when Tommen and Rickon are sleeping. This is not the Winterfell of her childhood anymore but a new place that would likely make her parents proud…but that’s a story for another time. He raises a brow and his grin tells her that she is ignoring his question.  
“If you really want to know…it was at Castle Black. He came to my chamber before the horn was sounded…I don’t know what either of us expected to happen and it’s likely that I would have done things…things that mother would not approve of. I was scared but I had fallen like a fool in love with him…I think there was a bit of Jon still left in him,” her voice low. Jaime has scooted closer to sit at her feet, the way he’s crossed his legs and placed his head on her lap, reminds her of something her brothers would do with her mother. It’s quiet, even with a bustling household…it still can get eerily quiet. These are nights when she misses all those that have been lost.  
“Sansa…do you still love him?” Love. What was it? Only fools fall in love, she thought but instead she shook her head. Jaime wasn’t stupid, he knew she wasn’t telling the truth. He squeezed her knee, she lowered her head and placed a kiss on his brow. There was nothing physical about their partnership. He was still her protector and his promise to her mother had been kept. Her mind drifted back to the night she last saw Jon Snow.  
 _“This is the last you will see of me,” his words were sharp and without feeling. Mechanical, the word sounded foreign to her but she knew that the boy she had been raised with was gone. She had seen the scars on his body, he was standing before her with his bare chest exposed.  
“Please don’t go, you don’t have to…Jon?” I’m a stupid girl in love with this fool that believes he is Azhor Ahai reborn, the others take me, she thought. She stood in her thin shift then reached for the hem and pulled it over her head until the cold hit her skin. Fire, that was how his touch felt. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips just as the horn blew…his lips barely touched hers and he was gone. _

Sansa pushes away the soft covers and sees that her ladies have already been to her room with fresh linens waiting along with a tray of tea and various pastries for her. All of this would never be possible without Jon…Azohr…what would they call him? How long had it been? Too long, she thought with her heart catching for just a moment. The sun is not entirely up but she’s made it a habit to get up before the boys. They are young men now and she forgives them for sleeping late but her Jaime Lannister would never hear of it. It won’t be long before she hears them protesting their elder for awaking them and forcing them outdoors. It’s almost comical that a random group of strangers have all converged within these walls. Rickon and Tommen made a fast friendship...Sweet Robin had only lived for so long but had been accepted within their circle of friendship and mourned upon his death.  
“My lady, I did not expect you to rise so soon…” this was a young woman that had bungled one too many times for Asha Greyjoy to permit but had made an easy transition for Sansa. The girl was from one of the Free Cities. She called herself, Cat and for a moment, Sansa thought she reminded her of someone that was close and dear to her but now was gone.  
“It’s fine, sleep left me and my dreams were not so pleasant…nevermind that, are the boys up?” Cat knew better than to ask about her lady’s dreams. Ser Jonos Slynt, Ser Ilyn Payne, Joffrey…they all were dreams compared to the nightmares they had faced once the wall had come down. No, Cat would never question what Sansa dreamed. Maester Samwell would offer a draught but in the end said the only way Sansa would overcome her nightmares would be to write them down or talk about them. Talking was the last thing that Sansa would ever do. The dark haired girl with large black eyes managed a smile then nodded,  
“Ser Jaime has taken them for a ride. There was a raven late in the night…”  
“I expect a visit from the Maester then?” Cat nodded quickly, Sansa quickly undressed and set for a quick bath with the younger girl pinning her hair up and scenting it with a quick dust of lavender.  
“When did Ser Jaime expect to return from his ride?”  
“That I do not know, my lady. I would not mind to inquire for you.” Sansa smiled then shook her head, the girl did enough these days even with the small staff they had. The repairs made to one of the Castles closest to the sea were still ongoing and everyone pitched in with what they could. Quickly dressing in a simple pale pink day gown, she refused the drab colors that had been forced on her when she lived at the Vale. Someone else, she reminded herself, that was someone else…not me. Cat seemed proud of her work when she stood back and smirked, just like…no, she wouldn’t think it. Sansa smiled at the girl and said,  
“That will be all, Cat. Please send Maester Samwell to my solar, I think I would like to break my fast there. You may also send Asha and anyone else that inquires where I am.” Sansa’s chambers and the solar were really the only part of the castle where work had yet to be complete. She wanted everyone else to be in comfort since they were all battle weary. The dragons had long since retired to King’s Landing with their mother. It seemed they would all get to experience the peace that had once been present in her parents time. Quiet. She took a deep breath then headed out for her solar. 

“What I mean to say is that the raven brought word that he was seen just outside the walls of Castle Black no more than a moon’s past, my lady…Sansa.” Gods, he still stumbles over his words even after all this time, she thought to herself then smiled. Reading the words, she folded the slip of paper and secured the tie in place.  
“He went into the fire, Sam…no one walks into fire and comes out unscathed…he wasn’t a dragon or did you forget the Mother of Dragon’s words? No matter what they all said or prophesized…Jon Snow…Jon Stark…Azohr Ahai reborn…is gone. Why is everyone so desperate for him to be alive?” Her voice was normally calm but she had managed to raise her voice. Sam watched her then chose his words carefully when he questioned,  
“Why are you so quick to challenge whether he lives, my lady?” She turned away from him and headed for the window overlooking the yard below, people were carrying about their day without a care of what was happening around them. Cook and his help were busy on the day’s meal while the few Wildlings that had decided to stay on for fear of what was beyond the walls of the Castle tended to the various animals housed. The smith was busy with shields and swords, her eye fell on the chiseled features of the Lost King staring at her lady in waiting, Cat. There was a sort of look in his eye that seemed sad, she wondered if they had a secret love for one another that had been spurned. Fools. 

She thought about the time she had shared a bedroll with Jaime Lannister. It was only the once, on the road to the Wall and in a moment of despair. A raven had found them with news of his sister.  
“Please,” his words begged her when he lifted her skirts. In some strange way she was sad about Cersei’s death as well and yet, here she was with her enemy’s twin. He was her champion but still a man with a broken heart. Parting her legs was telling him that she understood his pain but denying him the release he wanted was her response for the pain that Cersei had put her through. 

“My lady?” When had it become dark? Sansa was still at the window lost in thought. It happened at times, she was left alone when she fell into these spells. She only hoped that people didn’t suspect she was going mad like her Aunt Lysa. Sansa felt a fur being draped about her shoulders, it seemed that when night fell, the air would grow cold even if there was a fire burning.  
“Oh yes, I would like to take my supper with everyone. Are the boys back?” Cat nodded eagerly, Sansa made her way to the door and headed for the dining hall below. She could already smell the fragrant meal that Cook had prepared. Sansa thought about the rations but figured that everyone had suffered for so long, the evening meal could be one they would all enjoy. Spices filled the air and she was met with the view of her people singing with cups filled. She was welcomed immediately to this informal band of houses and wildlings. She would never be the Queen in the North and had asked that when Rickon was old enough, a decision should be made only then. Some called her a People’s Queen but she pretended not to hear them.  
“We should all thank Cook for this delicious meal that was prepared for us,” she said then applauded the heavy bearded man that had once tended the meals for the Nightswatch, now disbanded. Everyone was a sworn shield and protector of the realm. She nodded to Jaime Lannister who sat at a table surrounded by young boys eager to hear about his journeys, he smiled her way then toasted her from afar. 

*

Her chamber was unbearably cold. No amount of fur kept her warm, Sansa wondered if the fire had gone out and where had Cat run off to? Surely the girl was sleeping within the adjacent antechamber and could feel the cold. Sansa shoved off the covered then reached to pull a fur around her body but stopped when this particular fur let off a low grumble. The room was dark but still the moon streamed through, the fur was white and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sansa knew she did not have a white fur on her bed. The fur rose and she felt a faint heartbeat when she ran her hands over it, Ghost. He’s here, her heart sang to her. Sansa opened her mouth to speak but her words failed her.  
“I thought I would never see you again,” his words were thick and slow. Where had he been? I don’t care, she thought to herself, he’s come back to me.  
He reached out and touched her face. His hands were warm, she was warm. His hair was a perfect dark mess of curls, his eyes harnessed a fire so dark that it consumed her soul. A small part of her wanted to reach out and touch his swollen lips, would they be as she had remembered them? He reached out and settled his hand at the back of her neck, head tilted back she awaited the kiss that had been denied all those nights long ago. Jon leaned into her, the delicate way he held her made her think back to a time when they had played Knights and Ladies when they were children. He remembered that she had taught him to hold a lady like a flower. Inwardly smiling, she felt his grip tighten and then, just like that his lips descended on hers. Nothing could compare to this moment, the energy from his kiss could light the realm and wipe away the dark of night. Parting her lips, she felt the sweep of his tongue within her mouth and wrapped her arms around him. He was really here with her. Fire, that’s what his embrace felt like to her. The cold that had filled the room was all gone now. Sansa worried that opening her eyes would collapse this dreamlike state but she tested this theory. Slowly her eyes opened and she stole a glimpse to see he was watching her, this was real. Her fingers toying with his hair now, he pulled her closer and made the groaning sounds that men make. Sansa was consumed with emotions that she had bottled up for so long. Fire, that’s what this felt like. When they finally parted, they held each other tight. 

*

“My lady? You were having another dream, should I ask the Maester to prepare a draught?” Sansa sat up, her gown was soaked in sweat. Cat was pressing a cool compress to her brow and sitting beside her. Sisters, this is how she imagined things would be with her…no, it was best not to bring it up now.  
“No, I think I’ll clean up and start my day. Is anyone else awake?” Cat watched her closely then shook her head,  
“The castle still sleeps. Was it really terrible, my lady.” This girl of the Free Cities was proper, Sansa thought a moment then nodded. Cat placed an arm around Sansa’s shoulders and held her close. It was much like how her mother would hold her when she was a child. Time did not erase the ache to be with her mother. To hear her voice once more was all that she wished but knew that would never happen. Not in this life.  
“I don’t know how much longer I can pretend, Arya” her voice was small now…she wished she hadn’t said it, “I feel like the dream is more real each time.” The smaller girl with long flowing dark hair braided gave her a weak smile, this was her sister. The Lost King was in love with her sister and from the blush of her cheeks, Sansa knew they had been together this night.  
“We have to stick to the story that he died that night. If anyone knew that he lived…they would know he wasn’t Azohr Ahai reborn and the prophecy was all a lie. If it hadn’t been for Sam’s quick thinking, the people would have lost all hope. Jon gave them the hope to keep fighting, stepping into the fire was his way of saying goodbye to all of this.  
“I want to see him…he’s at Castle Black, I know it.” They shared a knowing stare, Sansa would not be able to travel freely, not without her entire detail of guards. But Arya would be able to take leave, maybe even take Gendry with her.  
“I will go at first light…,” said the girl, a mischievous grin crawled across her face just as when she was a girl. Sansa hugged her sister tight. The new day would finally bring an end to the ghosts.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesdays are Hump Day meme

This is the way she liked it. He allowed her to have control over him. This was the power that Cersei had told her about. Sansa didn't believe it when she was young and living at King's Landing. But those days were long gone and she traded a lioness for a lion in her bed. He watched her with his green eyes, he trained his gaze on the expression of her face. Every hitch of breath, the movement of her body as she rocked against his length...he was memorizing it, cataloging it for later. His hand clawed at her back, she arched against him and let out a cry. He gripped her body tight when he sat up and held her in place while he pumped inside her repeatedly. She was breathless when she said his name, the room filled with their heavy breathing and the sound of their slick bodies meeting with every thrust.  
"Jaime...Jaime," his name was a mantra on her lips. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, the stubble on his face scratched her pale skin. This was a small price to pay for pleasure, she thought to herself. Outside her chamber they would follow what was expected of them but in here...they could shed the uniforms and formalities. In here, she could command him to give her what she needed. He had forsaked a lioness for a wolf...and he liked the way Sansa made him feel even if he didn't know it could feel like this. Two great loves...impossible to some but not him. Her grinding hips on his cock reminds him that she's hungry for more. He grips her long auburn hair and pulls it the way she likes. Jaime flips her onto her back before burying inside her to the hilt. Let the Seven take them both, he will train his wolf to roar his name in time even if Sansa bites her lip till it bleeds before giving him that pleasure.

*

Arya had set off with Gendry once the entire house had gone to bed. Sansa blamed the wine for allowing Jaime back into her bed. If only Arya had been here, this would never have happened, she thought to herself. He was deep in slumber with his leg draped over her. Even after everything they had all been through, he was still here with her. He hadn't run off or pretended to be anyone else. Sansa watched him with the moonlight streaming into the room, the way his lids moved while he dreamt. Did he dream of her? Or was he still hopelessly in love with Cersei? She reached over and ran her fingers through his golden hair. This wasn't a secret affair but everyone looked away or held their tongues. The walls while thick could not silence the shared looks or the secret smiles they shared. Sometimes Jaime's hand lingered too long on her hand and other times he found a reason to adjust her cloak. 

"My lady must rest," he murmured when her hand rested on his face. The stubble tickled her skin, she smiled then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It was enough for him to open his eyes, this lion was not sleeping but merely waiting. He pulled her over him until she was lying atop his body. Jaime's body was solid and real, she placed her check on the soft golden hair on his chest, 

"I couldn't sleep...I did something today...but if I tell you, it means the lies we've all created will be known."

"Sansa, you must never tell," he lifted her head with his hands until she met his steely gaze. Ah, yes, she had faced this look many times at court. To her very core she wasn't sure how she had managed to deal with the two sides of Cersei. There was the one that she presented before others and the one within her chamber. Sharing a bed with her twin made her wonder if she at times wished for Cersei's touch...her mind was back to the present when he placed a kiss on her lips, 

"Promise me, Sansa...promise that you will not have him brought here," Jaime's voice was strong, shades of Tywin were there...she nodded slowly but knew that with her sister off to find Jon, there was no way of stopping him from returning. 

"I will send a raven," she whispered then returned his kiss. it wasn't lying if the raven did not find them. She felt his length grow hard against her thigh and mounted him, in the daylight this talk of Jon Snow would be like a fading memory to Jaime. He would think nothing of it. She would think nothing ot it.  


	3. Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jon/Sansa pairing for this chapter

His hands are shaking but he's pulling the fabric at her bodice, the light chemise she wears is still in place. His fingers graze the tips of her nipples. Hard like two little pebbles and they belong to him if only for tonight. 

He was surprised when he found her sitting in his room. They had shared a quick kiss earlier in the day. He made her swear she would be in his bed, it was a dangerous challenge. If her mother caught them...if their father caught them...they had to be silent. She had dropped onto the soft bed tick and let out a soft giggle,   
"Jon, hurry...I don't want anyone to wake up and think I've been snatched away in the night." He thought about the fact the house was still awake. In the morning, he would head for the Night's Watch. She still refused to believe he would do it and had asked if she lay with him, would he still go.   
"Your Septa?"  
"Drunk, the old hag found a stash of Dornish Red and is currently sleeping in Rickon's room. I'm sure she told him a few of her tales to make him stay in bed." She kicked away his covers, he had shed his waistcoat, breeches and was just left with his shirt. His bed was too small for the two of them and once he climbed in beside her, it was tighter. Elbows and knees knocking into one another. Finally, he moved back and started to undo her bodice. His kisses were sloppy and his hands were nervous, she inhaled deeply since she was unsure what to expect.   
"Sansa...I cannot go further," his voice is low and like gravel. She reaches down and starts to raise the skirt of her dress. He's sweating, thinking he must look like a beast the way he's looking down at her. He looks down at the brush of curls between her legs, "No...you know I can't."  
"There's another way...Jeyne told me that you use your fingers." His eyes narrow at her, Jeyne, the girl had been stealing kisses with Theon, he had seen them. What other things had she told Sansa about? Jon reached between her legs, there was a silky feeling there and from the way she started to mewl, he knew she liked it. Jon was growing hard beneath his shirt, thankful that it was long enough to shield her. He was embarrassed that he couldn't hide what he was feeling for her, she gripped his arms tightly. Her hips bucked against his fingers, he was sinking further inside her just enough to feel where it got tighter. This had to be her maidenhead, he thought.

He would not go further, even if she begged him, "Not enough, more...Jon...more." He could feel her struggling to pull up his shirt until he was exposed. She looked down then up at him, there was a sweet smile on her lips. Sansa pushed his hands away, "Just a little...it probably won't fit all the way in. You're too big." Jon thought about all the colorful things Theon said when it came to the act. Jon wanted to tell her that it would fit. He lowered his hips, slowly sinking the tip in and thrusting slowly. It all felt so good, he pulled out when he felt her body tense then go in again slower. He didn't realize that he was making more room each time and lessening the pain she would have normally felt. She was sweating under him now, he wiped her brow with his tongue then sank in once more. Further and further, he chanced a look and saw that he was fully inside her now.   
"Have I hurt you?" She shook her head quickly when she looked down as well, Sansa placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. This made him withdraw then enter her once more, his thrust became quick now that he knew it was all over for them both. She held onto his hips when he withdrew quickly and spilled his seed on the bed. There was a small stain of blood and for that he felt badly. He would go to them in the morning, tell them what had happened. They would have to let them marry. She couldn't be anyone else's, no future King would want her. Jon lay atop her, his fingers entwining in her long hair, those blue eyes staring at him in the night.   
"I should go but I am sore..."  
"Stay here, you said yourself that your Septa is drunk and sleeping. I'll take you back to your chamber before everyone awakens." She shakes her head slowly, her fingers toying with his dark hair before she whispers,   
"Do you promise?"  
"I promise, Sansa." 

He's had her two more times before the night is over and when he awakens to take her back, she is gone. The only thing has as proof of the encounter is the scent of her on his skin.


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jaime/Sansa pairing

They are both sweating, her legs are too tired to move and he really doesn't want to do anything to break the moment. The lovemaking has worn them out, sometimes he thinks the difference in age might have something to do with it. 

Nights like this when all is quiet and he's completely done for...he will wake up not long after with her lips around his cock sucking him. It's a nice way to wake up especially when he finally lets go and she laps up every drop without spilling. Those large blue eyes staring up at him, sometimes she squeezes her eyes closed when he's massaging the spot just at her entrance that makes her lose all control. Those courteous phrases are forgotten and she's panting his name.   
"Jaime...Jaime...please...oh gods, no more." 

They can be breathless one moment and later he's between her thighs abusing the swollen parts of her flesh that make her jerk out of a dream and cry out his name. He likes that she dreams of him as she loves that her own name is the only one on his lips. Jaime knew that somewhere deep down this was a competition for her but he could play her game. She was stronger than she looked, her entire soul being made of steel but he still knew one way to break through all of that. Her hand tracing the shape of his knee, she stared up at him,   
"I think I've fallen in love with you." He manages a grin, the two fingers stroking her pause and he watches her return his smile,   
"Was it before I did this?" His long fingers go deeper before he pulls them out slowly and she gasps,   
"Or after I did this?" Jaime drops his head between her legs and tickles her interior walls with his tongue. She lets out a laugh and tries to move but he's holding her in place and his mouth is upon her sex. He's serious now and knows that neither of them can ever have too much. Even after the first, second and third time of the night. He's going for a fourth and she's crying out his name. If anyone ever had a doubt their Queen loved him, they would never question it again with the walls echoing their lovemaking that had gone throughout the night.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jon/Sansa pairing

They had waited until everyone was asleep. He was thought to be dead and she had been spending her days quelling the fears of her people. But now, here they were reunited, legs locked around his waist. Too much clothing, she thought as her body rocked against the pressing member. She wrapped her arms tighter around him while his lips seared every inch of her skin. She gripped him tighter than ever before,   
"Don't ever leave me again," she managed to say between pants, his arms squeezed her and soon her back was against the wall.   
"Never," he growled against her skin, she felt the burning path along her throat and down into the bodice that had been torn open. She inwardly grinned at how he had stripped it away when she had tried to keep her courtesies around even if no one was there to listen. This was Jon Sn...Targaryen. Yes, he was a dragon and the way his touch burned her skin...she knew he was burning her. She was moaning as his lips toyed with the very tips of her breasts, he suckled them and she cried out when his teeth pulled at the hardened rosy tips of her flesh. She arched her back with her legs still locked around his waist, "Jon, please...please..." He smiled against her skin and let out a soft chuckle, "Tell me what you want."  
"I want you...all of you...I've waited so long." When they had told her of his death, Sansa had felt the last connection to her family was gone. His return meant that she would not shoulder the North alone. When he pulled her away from the wall and placed her on the soft furs in his chamber, she felt the remains of her dress fall away and felt like a flower that had bloomed for her love.

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand really fast (isn't that the way it always happens?).


End file.
